Nova Era da Lenda
by Pegasus Saint
Summary: quando o tempo passa sobre o mundo um novo começo para todos esta por vir
1. Prologo e 1

Conta à lenda que aproximadamente a cada 200 anos a deusa Athena vem a Terra e quando o mal tenta destruir a Terra os cavaleiros do zodíaco aparecem para protegê-la

**Prólogo**

Ano 3026 cem anos após a 3º guerra mundial o mundo esta em ruínas

E todas as tecnologias existentes foram destruídas levando o mundo de volta para a década de 50

Uma organização criminosa esta tentando dominar o que sobrou do mundo com seus subordinados

Grécia 14 anos atrás

Dois camponeses estão andando quando encontram uma mulher morta na estrada ele vem e tentam ajudá-la mais já era tarde para ela do seu lado havia um bebe o casal o pega e descobrem ser uma menina eles a levam para casa

Naquela noite por todo o mundo

O céu estava sem nuvens por toda à parte as constelações referentes às 88 armaduras dos cavaleiros de Athena brilhavam como nunca.

Por causa da organização chamada de S.D.I. o casal de camponeses com medo resolveu sair de onde eles moravam e procurar abrigo nas ruínas do santuário de Athena.

Seus servos que esperando por sua volta haviam começado a reconstruir o santuário

Um novo santuário seria construído

**Capitulo um O Inicio da Nova Lenda**

14 anos vivendo no santuário a bela Jovem Tyra viva com seus pais adotivos como servos do santuário

Tyra e seus pais trabalhavam em um pequeno restaurante

Sala do Mestre: O Atual mestre sentado pensando em como encontrar Athena já que a deusa desapareceu do local indicado pelas estrelas, de repente entra alguém na sala.

Voz: Grande Mestre nós encontramos uma pista do paradeiro de Athena.

GM - E então já sabe onde ela está?

Voz - Pelo que descobrimos, ela está aqui nas redondezas do santuário.

GM - Bom trabalho Samão cavaleiro de ouro de touro, agora mande seus homens encentrarem jovens de 13 a 15 anos e as traga aqui.

Samão - Sim Mestre - após isso Samão sai e o mestre se levanta olha para o céu

Cidade próxima do santuário

Um jovem esta se aproximando de Tyra sem que ela perceba e de repente

Tyra - Se você quiser me assustar vai precisara mais que isso

Voz - Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

Tyra - Não foi difícil Sory

Sory - Parece que você sempre sabe quando eu estou por perto

Tyra - è Sempre

Sory - Tyra, eu queria saber se você vai me ver lutar pela armadura sagrada de bronze de pegasus daqui a dois dias?

Tyra - Claro que eu vou, agora eu preciso ir até mais.

Sory - Até logo

Um pouco depois

Voz - Você está atrasado como sempre

Sory - Me desculpe mestre Mio

Mio - esta bem agora vamos começar o treinamento


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dois O destino de Athena

Sory - Mestre eu ouvi dizer que Athena esta entre os aldeões isso é verdade?

Mio - Não sei se é verdade, mas se for você deve ter muito cuidado com o que faz e fala.

Casa de Tyra

Pai - O que você quer soldado?

Soldado - Por ordem do Grande Mestre todas as jovens de 13 a 15 anos devem comparecer ao salão do Grande Mestre

Mãe - Por que? Por que o Mestre quer a presença das garotas da cidade?

Soldado - Eu não sei dizer senhora

Tyra - O que foi pai, mãe?

Pai - Tyra você vai ter de ir com esse soldado até o salão do Grande Mestre

Tyra - Por que?

Mãe - É uma ordem do grande Mestre e não devemos desobedece-la

Tyra - mais eu prometi que iria ver a luta do Sory hoje

Pai - Sinto muito mais eu não podemos fazer nada

nós

Enquanto isso Sory se preparava para enfrentar o seu oponente Hogan e ele se lembrava que Tyra havia prometido assistir a essa luta então ele pensou em voz alta

Sory - Se ela estiver lá torcendo por mim eu não posso perder para ninguém, e se eu vencer eu vou falar pra ela que eu amo ela.

Mio - Eu sempre soube que você gostava dela

Envergonhado por seu mestre ter ouvido o que ele estava pensando ele dá um sorriso, logo após isso alguém entra na sala onde os dois estão.

Voz - Você acha que vai vencer Hogan, esta muito enganado Sory ele é o único que merece a armadura sagrada.

Mio - E foi só para isso que você veio até aqui Laila amazona de lagarto e mestra de Hogan

Laila - Mio você continua convencido que Sory ira vencer a luta?

Sory - Laila fique sabendo que eu vou vencer não importa o que você diga

Laila - Então veremos isso na luta

Sala do Grande Mestre

Mestre - Vou explicar a razão de estarem aqui, por volta de 14 anos Athena renasceu só que não sabemos onde.

Samão - Grande Mestre deixe me continuar

Mestre - Prossiga Samão

Samão - Eu procurei pessoalmente por pistas de onde Athena estava e descobri que ela pode estar entre vocês uma camponesa

Em um ar de suspense todas as garotas se olharão com respeito


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo três O Sonho da Vitória

Grande Mestre - uma de vocês pode ser a nossa amada deusa Athena, é para isso que estão aqui.

Neste momento as garotas se olharam como se fossem superiores umas as outras menos Tyra que estava preocupada com a promessa que havia feito a Sory

Grande Mestre - Para saber qual de vocês é a reencarnação de Athena será apenas necessário uma gota de seu sangue, que será derramada em cima desta pilastra, agora vamos começar.

Uma a uma as jovens espetavam seus dedos e dirigiam -se para a pilastra derramar a gota, Tyra era a penúltima da fila das jovens que estavam lá.

Mas ela não se importava com quem era ou não Athena e sim com sua promessa para Sory que ela iria assistir a luta dele

Enquanto isso Sory estava impaciente ele quer vencer logo esta luta e que Tyra estivesse lá, mas era preciso a presença do grande mestre para o inicio da luta.

Já que era a luta final pela armadura de pegasus o mestre ainda estava em sua sala com as garotas

Chega à vez de Tyra, ela mal pinga a gota e todos percebem que um cosmo enorme se adentra no local, mas era um cosmo bom e gentil repleto de amor e carinho.

Antes mesmo que a gota toque a pilastra todos na sala já sabem que Tyra era a reencarnação de Athena, e ao tocar a pilastra à gota faz com que esta se desintegre e vire o báculo de Athena mais conhecido como Nikki A Deusa da Vitória.

Grande Mestre - Você é a reencarnação de Athena agora você deve tomar seu lugar de volta no santuário

Tyra - Obrigado mestre, mas eu tenho algo a lhe pedir.

Mestre - Pode pedir

Tyra - Vai haver uma luta pela armadura de pegasus dependendo do seu resultado gostaria de eu mesma entregar a armadura ao vencedor

Algum tempo depois o grande mestre chega e anuncia o inicio da luta entre Sory e Hogan pela sagrada armadura de pegasus, Mio e Laila se encaram por um segundo e de repente a luta começa.

Sory ataca com um chute na cara de Hogan, ele se defende e da um passo para traz, em seguida Sory ataca de novo com um soco seguido de um chute, mas ambos são defendidos por Hogan que em seguida soca e joga Sory longe que ao cair olha para os lados a procura de Tyra.

Ele não a vê, mas ele se levanta e ataca de novo com um chute e dois socos que são defendidos, esquivados e paralisados nessa mesma ordem, Hogan contra ataca com um chute e Sory voa longe outra vez, fica caído por um tempo e ouve seu mestre dizer.

Mio - Você se esqueceu do que você disse àquela hora, mesmo que ela não esteja aqui você deve saber que ela esta torcendo pela sua vitória, não desista.

Sory - Ele tem razão mesmo ela não estando aqui não posso perder, ela esta torcendo por mim não posso perder e não vou.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo quatro Venci, mais perdi algo.

Em um momento ele concentra todas as forças para acabar com Sory, ninguém esperava mais Sory se levanta novamente e a luta continua. Hogan soca e chuta Sory duas vezes, mas desta vez é Sory que escapa dos golpes, ele diz que não vai perder a luta e lança o contra ataque com todas as forças, Laila se espantou ao ver que dois cosmos estavam torcendo por Sory e entende que um destes cosmos era o de Mio, mas o outro ela nunca havia sentido e não sabia de quem era além de ser o mais poderoso que ela já havia sentido até aquele momento.

Sory e Hogan lutam de igual para igual, mas a vantagem ainda é de Hogan que derruba Sory novamente. Instantaneamente Sory se levanta

Sory - Hogan, essa luta já acabou melhor você desistir.

Hogan - Do que você esta falando eu estou vencendo?

Sory - Você acha que eu vou perder, meu mestre me ensinou sobre o cosmo e agora vou te mostrar o que eu aprendi.

Em um momento Sory começa mover seus braços como se fossem asas então ele pula, neste momento Laila percebe que é o fim da luta para Hogan.

Sory - Vôo rasante

Com um chute sory desce em uma incrível velocidade e desfere um certo numero de golpes em Hogan que voa muito longe após o golpe

Grande Mestre - Sory, você venceu todos os seus oponentes até agora e Athena o reconhece como seu verdadeiro cavaleiro da paz e da justiça e como grande surpresa para todos aqui para lhe entregar a armadura de sagrada de pegasus esta ela mais uma vez entre nós a reencarnação de Athena.

Mio em pensamento olhando para Sory - Sory você ganhou a luta mais parece que vai perder algo muito importante para você

Grande Mestre - Eu apresento a todos a nossa amada Deusa Athena


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cinco, Reunião.

Tyra - Então Sory você venceu

Sory olha espantado por ver Tyra sua melhor amiga, e a mulher que ele ama era a reencarnação de Athena.

E começou chorar

Sory: Athena eu juro lealdade a ti e juro protegê-la e a toda a Terra

Tyra: Eu reconheço Sory como cavaleiro de pegasus, um cavaleiro da e da justiça.

Grande Mestre: Todos Saudemos a Deusa Athena

Este mesmo dia Noite Estatua de Athena

Grande Mestre: Esta noite as estrelas brilham em sua homenagem Athena

Athena: Receio que a presença dos cavaleiros de ouro se torna necessária aqui no santuário

Grande Mestre: Mandarei chamá-los agora mesmo


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo seis O Inimigo Se Revela

No outro dia os cavaleiros se juntam na sala do grande mestre

Athena: todos os cavaleiros devem saber que a organização criminosa S.D.I. que tem como seu líder o concorrente a Grande Mestre anterior que foi rejeitado e banido do santuário, ele usou seu conhecimento de cavaleiro e criou uma ordem de guerreiros que usam o cosmo para fazer o que querem.

Grande Mestre: Cavaleiros devo avisar que este homem era muito mais forte do que eu na época e se todos seus seguidores forem tão fortes quanto ele era eles devem estar no mínimo em igual aos cavaleiros de bronze e se todos forem fortes será uma luta bem difícil para todos

Mais Tarde na sala do grande mestre

Athena e Sory estão a sós na sala do grande mestre por que ele pediu para falar em particular com ela

Athena: O que foi Sory? Algum problema?

Sory: Athena eu ouvi dizer que você é como se fosse uma segunda personalidade de Tyra, isso é verdade?

Tyra: Sory você deseja falar comigo não é?

Sory: Eu queria te dizer uma coisa

Mais antes de poder continuar Sory é interrompido por um homem encapuzado que sem pensar ataca Sory que voa longe contra uma parede Tyra fica surpresa com a força descomunal que o homem possui, logo em seguida Sory se levanta e ataca com seu Rasante de Pegasus, mas nada adianta, ele se aproxima de Tyra que emana seu grandioso cosmo de Athena e faz o homem recuar por uns instantes.

Voz: Então voe realmente é a deusa Athena

Athena: E quem é você e o que você quer comigo?

Voz: Meu mestre me mandou leva-la comigo até ele por que meu mestre a quer como sua escrava pessoal

Sory: Você acha que vai levar Athena daqui esta enganada eu serei seu adversário então prepare se

Voz: Um reles cavaleiro de bronze?

Então Sory Poe sua armadura e começa a luta entre os dois. Nada que o cavaleiro de pegasus fize-se afetava seu oponente camuflado e a cada golpe que este aplicava Sory era quem sofria grandes danos, Sory sente que precisa de ajuda neste momento para proteger a sua amada.

Sory: Preciso elevar o meu cosmo ao maximo, se não puder vencer este homem que pelo menos os cavaleiros sintam o meu cosmo aqui e venham até esta sala para salvar Tyra.

Homem encapuzado: Tolo esta sala esta lacrada ninguém pode entrar aqui agora, se você quiser salvar Athena terá que me derrotar primeiro.

Tyra: Sory Cuidado

Sory em pensamento: Queime meu cosmo, eleve seu poder ao Maximo e me ajude a salvar Athena.

Sory eleva seu cosmo e aplica seu golpe novamente Rasante de Pegasus que desta e apenas defendido pelo homem que se prepara para o contra ataque, neste instante a capa que cobre o rosto do homem se rasga e revela que ele esta somente com uma roupa comum.

Homem? Bem meu mestre não ira desistir por causa de minha falha Athena


End file.
